From DE 28 14 069, there is known in the art an obliquely disposed insulation displacement contact, wherein the wire to be contacted is introduced into the contact slot of the insulation displacement contact at an angle smaller than 90.degree. (preferably between 30.degree. and 60.degree.). By this obliquity of the contact slot relative to the axis of the wire, the latter is notched at two opposed positions when pressing it in. Thereby firm contact with sufficient contact pressure is achieved.
The prior art obliquely disposed insulation displacement contacts cannot be employed for wires having diameters smaller than 0.4 mm, since the two contact forces diagonally opposed at the contact notches cause a resulting bending moment deforming the wire to be contacted. With a not sufficient rigidity of the wire, heavy wire deformations may be caused. The limit of rigidity for a copper wire is at a diameter of approx. 0.4 mm. Another disadvantage of the prior art obliquely disposed insulation displacement contacts is the rigidity of the contact itself. In order that a safe contact between the insulation displacement contact and the wire is established, a sufficient rigidity of the insulation displacement contact has to be ensured, since otherwise the insulation displacement contact will be deformed when the wire is introduced and no sufficient contact force will result. Thus, the selection of materials for the insulation displacement contact is limited by the given contact geometry.
From DE 41 26 068, there is known in the art an obliquely disposed insulation displacement contact wherein the contact legs are each displaced by approximately one half of the material thickness of the blade spring material towards the front and rear sides thereof, the contact edges of the contact legs limiting the contact slot being arranged in parallel to each other over their full length. Thereby, a uniform width of the contact slot over its full length is achieved, the width of the contact slot being in the range of 0 to 0.05 mm. This permits contact to very thin wires and strands as electrical conductors. Further, higher rigidity of the insulation displacement contact is obtained, without high forces acting on the housing receiving the insulation displacement contact. It is disadvantageous, with these obliquely disposed insulation displacement contacts, that by the torsioning and shearing of the contact legs the area of the contact legs to be received in the housing is also widened. This problem could be eliminated by a narrower dimensioning of the insulation displacement contact, but making the insulation displacement contact narrower will result in a reduction of the rigidity of the insulation displacement contact.